leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
權力點
Influence Points , or IP, are earned at the end of each game a player finishes. The amount of IP gained depends on the outcome of the game, the game type and the length of the match. Influence points can be used to permanently unlock champions, runes or additional runebook pages in the Riot Store. Determining Factors Since patch V1.0.0.111, the amount of Influence Points awarded for a given match depends on these rules: * It increases linearly with the duration of the game.Information extracted from this graph from Riot. * For each Field of Justice there is a minimum base and a maximum cap for IP gained per match. ** Games longer than the maximum cap or shorter than the minimum base grant the same IP as a game with length corresponding to the length of the cap. ** The minimum cap does not apply to Co-op vs. AI games, the maximum cap is not tested. ** On Summoner's Rift these base/caps are at 25 minutes (76 IP for a win) and 55 minutes (145 IP for a win). ** On Twisted Treeline the minimum base is at 20 minutes (64 IP for a win) the maximum cap is at 55 minutes (145 IP for a win). ** The precise caps for the Crystal Scar are not known, the minimum base seems to be around 10 minutes, additional testing is needed. It was previously believed to be 20 minutes as surrender is available at 15 minutes similar to the Twisted Treeline. ** The cap is different on ranked games. IP boost grants 168 IP on ranked games on Summoner's Rift, so it appears the cap is 65 minutes for ranked games on Summoner's Rift. * For a win, the reward is approximately: 18 IP + 2.312 per minute IP. * For a loss, the reward is approximately: 16 IP + 1.405 per minute IP. * An active Wins IP Boost gives you a flat amount of IP equivalent to the most base IP you could get from an extremely long game (for whichever game mode you are playing). * A custom game has a penalty of 25%. ** Custom games only grant IP when teams are balanced. (example: 2vs2, NOT 2vs3) *Co-op vs. AI and Custom games share a limit timer. They both yield reduced IP after 180 minutes of gameplay in a 22 hours period. (For a summoner level 15 or above) *A win, in any game type except custom, will award the "first win of the day" bonus if available. This bonus is a fixed 150 IP which is not affected by boosts or penalties. When awarded, this bonus becomes unavailable for 22 hours. Co-op vs. AI matches have penalties depending on the summoner level and difficulty. *The rule for minimum IP reward does not apply (a match shorter than 25 minutes will give less IP than a match of 25 minutes). *The rule for maximum IP reward does apply. Before the Patch V1.0.0.133 (Rise of the Bots), the Influence Points rewards for Co-op vs. AI matches were decreased. The following are the previous values for IP penalty for AI matches. Calculation General 一般遊戲 Formula: { IP + (/ min * time in minutes) * modifier } + Bonus 計算方式：{ 基本權力點 + (/ 分鐘 * 遊戲時間幾分鐘) * modifier } + 水晶之痕額外加成 The game time is always rounded down, meaning a game of 35:59 grants the same amount as a 35:00 minute game. 遊戲時間取無條件捨去，例如：遊戲時間 35:59 -> 以 35:00 計算獎勵。 Dominion has a special bonus that is given depending on how well your team did. The more hp your nexus has if you win the larger the bonus, the less hp their nexus has if you lose the larger your bonus.Information from this forums post by Riot. 水晶之痕有一個依據你的團隊表現而定的額外獎勵。當你勝利時，己方主堡血量越高，獲得越高的額外獎勵；當你戰敗時，對方主堡血量越低，獲得越高的額外獎勵。 The custom game modifier is 0.75. 自訂遊戲的獎勵係數為 0.75 。 打電腦的獎勵係數請參考下方表格。 跟一般玩家隨機配對對戰，獎勵係數為 1。 You will earn 0 XP/IP when playing a custom game that does not have the same number of champions on both teams. 自訂遊戲中，兩邊隊伍的人數不相同時，將無法獲得任何經驗與權力點。 遊戲時間低於7分鐘，將無法獲得任何經驗與權力點。 基本權力點 Base IP Earnings 打電腦的獎勵係數 Co-op vs AI Gamemode Modifiers 中階 Intermediate 初階 Beginner 例如：30等打中階電腦，原本可以獲得100權力點，但是因為係數是 0.8，100x0.8 = 80，最後只能獲得80權力點。 Prices For a table listing the IP prices of all the champions, please see here. For a table listing the IP prices of all runes, please see here. Trivia *Runes can only be bought with IP. *Skins and bundles can be bought only with RP, not with IP. *The maximum amount of IP won from a match is: **Win: (first win of the day bonus, 55+ mins ranked match, IP boost (timed and per win)) 150 + 168 + 168 + 168 = 654 IP (822 on a double-IP weekend) **Loss (55+ mins match): 95 IP References See also *Riot Points Category:Summoner Points Category:The Store Category:Summoner Points Category:The Store cs:IP de:Einflusspunkte en:Influence Points fr:Points d'Influence pl:Punkty Zasług ru:Influence Points